


don't be scared, i'm right here

by orphan_account



Series: drop them draws give me what i want [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kyungsoo, Cock Warming, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: for a moment sehun couldn’t understand what kyungsoo meant. “a finger? want me to finger you?” he asked further endearingly.





	don't be scared, i'm right here

**Author's Note:**

> [oh boy](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DRgZZnHUQAAIo3I.jpg)

“soo, i don’t care. i don’t care as long as you’re safe,” sehun utters to kyungsoo softly and carefully, as if any wrong move he’d break the older boy. he places a large white mug filled with warm honey and lemon tea on the table in front of kyungsoo before pouring another one for himself.

“hearing that doesn’t make me feel any better!” kyungsoo spits back to the other. frustration is sizzling and bubbling inside him for some reason, he still couldn’t point out why. sehun isn’t angry at him, so why is he still so upset?

kyungsoo couldn’t understand how sehun is able to be so calm and collected in any given moment or situation. he wants to yell at sehun instead. the younger is always so kind to him, always understanding. he thinks he doesn’t deserve it. he wants sehun to be angry at him, to be upset and disappointed at him, because perhaps that could make the guilt go away.

“it’s just a scrape on the car baby,” sehun says with a gentle voice and kyungsoo is almost at a disbelief at how calm sehun is. he dislodged the front of their car and scraped their neighbour’s car — it’s no small matter. it took kyungsoo twenty minutes to even get out of his car, after being too anxious to confront sehun and tell him what had happened. 

the younger reaches out to hold kyungsoo’s hand before kissing it. “you’re just shocked, you don’t know what or how to feel, a car accident can make you be that way.” it never fails to amaze kyungsoo how sehun seems to be able to read his mind, understand his insecurities and knows what to say to make him feel a little better. the younger then takes kyungsoo to an embrace and kisses the top of his head. “i can talk to the woman if you don’t want to, discuss with her about the cost. even send the car to the shop.” 

kyungsoo wraps his arms around sehun’s lean waist and inhales the younger’s scent, that is slowly grounding and calming him down. “how are you always so calm?” sehun simply smiles.

after a few moments of silence the older softly cries to sehun’s chest. the younger’s heart broke. he keeps the older in his hold even until kyungsoo stops his cries. sehun, as always, is there to calm the older down, running his palm along the expanse of kyungsoo’s back in slow strokes.

“are you really,” kyungsoo sniffles, “not upset at me?”

sehun shakes his head. “how could i? you’re so sweet. my precious baby.” kyungsoo’s skin tingles at the loving nickname. 

sehun places his palm on kyungsoo’s soft cheek. he swears his boyfriend is almost rubbing his face against his palm like a soft kitten. he keeps it there for awhile, just caressing kyungsoo’s jaw with his thumb. 

never a day pass by without sehun thinking of how utterly lucky he is to have kyungsoo in his life. so sweet, so sensitive, kyungsoo possesses a big heart and feels so much — too much at times — his heart feels so heavy with the desire to just take care of him, make his precious boyfriend feel loved. 

his thumb brushes along kyungsoo’s soft and supple pink lips. “so pretty,” sehun mutters, he didn’t even realise he had said it out loud until he sees kyungsoo blushing deep red in front of him. 

the petite boy slowly parts his lips, his pink tongue peeking out and licking sehun’s thumb delicately, as if afraid and is asking for permission. sehun hums lowly, already knowing what his boyfriend wants.

 

kyungsoo has a habit of biting his nails and fingers when he is ridden with worry and anxiety. sometimes to a point that the boy would have a sore thumb and bloody nails. one night, while they were both tucked under the covers and kyungsoo cuddled up to sehun, the older boy asked with a small voice, “can i have one finger?” 

for a moment sehun couldn’t understand what kyungsoo meant. “a finger? want me to finger you?” he asked further endearingly. 

he could see kyungsoo blushed pink even under the low bedroom lights. the other shook his head, pulling the comforter up to his face to hide. “no. my mouth.” the answer is muffled under the blanket but sehun heard it well enough. without any questions the younger pushed his thumb to kyungsoo’s lips and the other opened his mouth to let it in.

 

the case is the same now, kyungsoo lets out a small noise of gratitude when sehun’s thumb slips between his lips. sehun shivers feeling kyungsoo’s soft warm tongue under the pad of his thumb.

“sofa,” kyungsoo mumbles the best he could with sehun’s thumb in his mouth. sehun easily obliges to his request, holding the boy close to him as he leads them both to their living room.

sehun turns the tv on to a random channel while kyungsoo keeps on sucking his thumb. the boy is utterly adorable, long lashes cascading his pink flushing cheeks and pouty lips surrounding his thumb. the older hates being focused on when he is like this, still feeling slightly ashamed of wanting something despite sehun saying plenty of times how it’s okay to want something once in awhile. so sehun tries to keep his focus on the show in front of him, a beauty programme, but in reality all his senses are shifted to kyungsoo’s warm mouth surrounding his finger, sucking softly from time to time but mostly feeling kyungsoo’s wet tongue circling his finger.

he doesn’t know how long they stay that way; fifteen, maybe thirty minutes, until kyungsoo releases sehun’s thumb from his mouth. the older is still holding on to sehun’s hand though, keeping the glossy, wet thumb close to his lips. “need more sehun,” kyungsoo says, a little hurt in his voice, like there is an itch within him that he still couldn’t reach.

“one more finger?” questions sehun but the older shakes his head. “want do you need angel? tell me, i’ll give it you.” sehun would run to the end of the world for kyungsoo to be happy.

instead of saying anything kyungsoo inches closer to sehun and reaches down to his pants, petite hands ghosting around the hem of his sweatpants. 

“soo.” sehun says in a serious tone. “you don’t have to do this. i told you i’m not angry at you.” he knows kyungsoo’s natural people-pleaser disposition. he would beat himself up when others are upset at him and would break his own back to make it up for them.

“no, i want it. want your cock inside me. makes me feel safe.” the last sentence rolls out of his tongue in an embarrassed mess but sehun smiles fondly. he is so proud of kyungsoo for saying what he wants. 

“are you sure that’s what _you_ want soo?” sehun asks again and kyungsoo nods his head, more sure this time. sehun pulls out his cock without removing his pants fully while kyungsoo meekly removes his pants and boxers, letting it sit on the tiled living room floor.

sehun taps his lap, telling kyungsoo to put his body over it. “let me eat you out first. don’t wanna hurt you angel.”

kyungsoo shakes his head. “i’ll do it myself. just...watch the tv please.” sehun understood. he grabs the remote and surf the channels before finding a movie that is showing.

the older crawls to straddle sehun’s lap and rests his cheek on sehun’s shoulder to get comfortable. “do it properly okay soo?” sehun lightly warns him with his eyes still set on the tv screen. he could feel kyungsoo nod his head against his shoulder so he smiles slightly, then saying a “good.”

kyungsoo licks two of his fingers thoroughly, his lips almost drooling, until they’re slick with spit. he reaches down behind him, circling his rim a few times before pushing a finger inside him. he does this for awhile, pushing and pulling his finger until the burn is gone before putting in the second finger. when the second finger enters it doesn’t sting as much. his gaze falls to sehun’s shaft and he then wishes he has sehun’s cock in his mouth too, just so that he could be full of sehun, be so close to sehun’s warmth. he’d let it sit in mouth, feeling his boyfriend’s dick twitch and harden inside him. sehun makes him feel so safe, he thinks to himself. on the other hand he also feels ashamed at his own thoughts, how obscene they are but it truly calms him down. being filled with sehun, having sehun around and inside him.

the younger could hear kyungsoo’s whimpers and whines of sehun’s name louder than the movie on screen but for kyungsoo he pretends to not notice, although it does hurt him to do so. how could he ignore his lovely angel calling his name? sehun keeps a hand placed on kyungsoo’s head, gently caressing the other’s hair; a way to encourage his precious baby and remind kyungsoo that he is there, whenever he needs him.

after a few minutes kyungsoo is now gasping sehun’s name and sehun knows his hole is now wet with spit judging from the obscene wet noises. he thought kyungsoo would come, he could feel kyungsoo’s whole body trembling against his own body, the weight of the petite boy now heavier because he is basically limp with pleasure, resting on sehun. 

the younger didn’t even realise he is half hard until he feels kyungsoo’s hand circling his cock. the other boy pumps sehun’s hardening cock a few times before properly aligning it against his puckered hole.

kyungsoo likes the stretch when sehun first enters him, likes the slight burn around his rim trying to fit sehun’s large girth. sehun usually would prepare him with three fingers so that the burn is barely there for kyungsoo to feel but he prefers two; enough to prepare him for sehun’s cock but not enough so the slight stretch and burn are still there. for kyungsoo, the thought of him accommodating sehun’s big, lengthy cock makes him warm inside. so he plays with the head of sehun’s cock; pushing just until the tip is in and feeling his rim pulsating trying to get use to the stretch.

kyungsoo moans, letting out a needy “i love you” to sehun even though the younger boy has his eyes trained to the screen in front of him. he knows sehun is listening though, with sehun’s large palm on top of his head, slowly caressing him. he continues to do this a few times, circling his hips to get delicious friction around his rim.

in one slow motion kyungsoo pushes himself down sehun’s length, taking in half of it. sehun winces at the warmth surrounding his hardening cock. his eyes are looking at kyungsoo’s ass now, worried about kyungsoo being so eager.

“baby, slow down. don’t want you to hurt yourself,” sehun grunts out, trying very hard to still his hips.

kyungsoo moans loudly, reaching down to where sehun’s girth is stretching him to feel his boyfriend inside him. sehun stills himself, making sure he isn’t hurting kyungsoo. he couldn’t care less about the movie now, instead is gazing down at kyungsoo’s hole and massaging around the stretched rim. “soo...” he lightly reprimands, “i said don’t hurt yourself.” he could feel kyungsoo’s rim clenching and relaxing around the middle of his cock, trying to accommodate his size.

“m’fine,” kyungsoo sniffles. sehun is alarmed, concerned that his boyfriend is in near tears.

“kyungsoo, i swear i’m pulling out if you’re hurt.”

“no!” kyungsoo answers back. “i’m just...overwhelmed. i’m fine. you make me feel so safe. love having you inside me,” he admits, not even bothering to wipe the little tears gathering at the edge of his eyes.

without a moment wasted he pushes his petite body down fully until his ass meets sehun’s balls. the younger moans, feeling the walls surrounding his cock clenching and relaxing, accommodating to his girth. he mutters a quiet “shit” getting a full view of kyungsoo’s tight ass split into two with his cock. reaching his fingers down, he massages kyungsoo’s rim which earns a satisfied whimper from kyungsoo.

kyungsoo rests his forehead against sehun’s shoulders, waiting, as he gets used to sehun’s size. sehun is breathing hard, trying to fight the urge to thrust himself back to kyungsoo’s delicious warmth. it’s for kyungsoo, he reminds himself.

instead he distracts himself by looking at his boyfriend, caressing the boy’s head. “you okay baby?”  the other nods meekly. sehun smiles and presses a quick kiss on kyungsoo’ forehead. he lets his hand linger on top of kyungsoo’s head, knowing that it is comforting to the other. "so proud of you baby."

the movie is long forgotten, sehun barely paid attention to the first thirty minutes let alone after. sehun recalls it’s something about a horse and a boy. his focus instead shifts to the body on top of him. he could feel kyungsoo being less tense than he did before, perhaps fingering himself helped too.

his eyes wander to kyungsoo’s bare thighs and up to his neck. the marks he gave kyungsoo is now fading, it’s barely there and is only still slightly showing due to kyungsoo’s fair skin. he should feel guilty of wanting to replace those marks with new ones, like red and purple flowers on kyungsoo’s beautiful pale skin. however he doesn’t, instead all he wants to do is wrap kyungsoo’s thighs around his head and eat him out again, until his boyfriend is trembling and writhing in pleasure he had to grip kyungsoo’s hips to keep him from moving. after coming he wants to suck bruising kisses from the insides of kyungsoo’s thighs up to his neck. he knows kyungsoo likes it too, with the way he coyly smiles in front of the mirror, admiring the marks sehun gives him. how sometimes he is so unapologetic of the blooming red and purple mark peeking by his neckline. perhaps that is his obsession — similar to kyungsoo’s fixation to have something of sehun to make him full — to put his mark on his precious angel as a way to say kyungsoo is his and that kyungsoo brings a part of him too.

 

 

 

sehun looks at his silver watch wrapped around his wrist, it’s been almost forty minutes. he shifts himself carefully just to get a better view of kyungsoo’s face. watching him, sehun could see kyungsoo visibly relaxed against him. his breathing has slowed down, no more hiccups or sniffles, his eyes are closed and his lips slightly gaped open. thinking that they boy has fallen asleep, sehun thinks that he can finally pulls himself out, go the bathroom and jerks himself off. he is so hard that it genuinely hurts. his cock feels like it’s on fire and is throbbing. sehun removes himself from kyungsoo by lifting the petite boy up. he winces, feeling kyungsoo’s velvety hole almost clenching around his hardened cock. 

kyungsoo opens his eyes, woken up by the sudden empty feeling. “a few more minutes,” he says almost begging.

sehun smiles weakly, “gimme a minute okay baby? i’m gonna go to the bathroom.” the other boy holds a fixed gazed to the hard, blushing red girth on sehun’s hand. he understands immediately.

“i can help you with that,” kyungsoo says, eagerly kneeling closer to sehun’s shaft. sehun is breathing hard, his eyes lingering around kyungsoo’s red pouty lips and he imagines how pretty he would be stretched around his cock. he knows he is already close, just the thought of kyungsoo’s warm wet mouth is already making his cock twitch. however he reminds himself it’s about kyungsoo, he couldn’t be this selfish.

“it’s okay soo. gonna go to the bathroom. just wait for me in bed okay? gimme ten minutes.” sehun is already pulling his pants back up, line of his erection visible through the grey cotton.

“i can make you come in five,” kyungsoo purrs softly, nosing sehun’s crotch. sehun shakily closes his eyes, trying to regain himself because fuck, his baby is making it difficult for him. kyungsoo has always been very good with his words, especially when he wants cock.

sehun flutters his eyes open. one pleading look from kyungsoo and he is gone. “a-are you sure soo?” he asks again while holding the length of his cock through his pants. 

“yes,” the older replies in anticipation.

sehun sighs, both in defeat and excitement, taking his cock out once again. his shaft is impossibly hard and hot against his palm.

kyungsoo as usual, waits for sehun faithfully until the younger pushes the head his cock to kyungsoo’s lips, letting the precome smear along his red lips before taking it in. the older circles his tongue around the tip a few times tasting sehun’s precome, then taking in more of sehun’s cock slowly.

“i’m not gonna last long baby,” sehun says in warning. kyungsoo closes his eyes and hums, he wishes he could have sehun’s cock in his mouth for longer but he takes what he could get. 

sehun’s cock hits the back of kyungsoo’s throat and kyungsoo eagerly pushes more in letting his throat relaxes around sehun. “fuck,” sehun mutters, “you’re made to suck cock aren’t you baby?” sehun thinks his boyfriend is so pretty, his cheeks flushed pink, glittering and misty eyes looking up at him and his long lashes fluttering. 

kyungsoo closes his eyes for a moment as if to say, _yes_. sehun chuckles, the hand at the back of kyungsoo’s head caressing him fondly. “where do you want me to come sweetheart? your pretty mouth? or your pretty face?”

the older boy pulls sehun’s cock out of his opened mouth, letting his flat tongue deliciously graze the underside of his dick while doing so. he doesn’t answer, instead slaps sehun’s leaking cock on his tongue.

sehun smiles wickedly, “your mouth yeah? fuck-” anything smart or witty escapes him when kyungsoo starts swallowing his cock in one go. “baby-“ sehun lets out a long exhale, staring down at kyungsoo who is now fucking his mouth to his cock. “shit, i’m so close.” kyungsoo’s reddened cheeks are hollowed, his wet bruised lips stretched so beautifully around sehun’s shaft, spit leaking down his chin as he hungrily takes sehun’s cock.

“gonna come in your pretty mouth. you better swallow all of it sweetheart, take all of it,” sehun grunts possessively and kyungsoo moans in a needy tone. it is kyungsoo who comes first, silently with his hands pumping his cock. ropes of cum splurts down his hand. he becomes eager for sehun to come, his mouth sucking sehun’s cock even faster.

sehun’s leg shakes as he comes down kyungsoo’s throat with a loud gasp and a long moan. kyungsoo couldn’t help but moan too as he feels sehun’s cum shoots down his throat and tasting it on his tongue.

the younger watches kyungsoo visibly gulping down every drop of his cum as he rubs kyungsoo’s jaw. “that’s it angel,” sehun encourages, feeling kyungsoo’s throat contracts around him as the boy gulps. 

sehun is gasping for air, his broad chest heaving. he waits for kyungsoo to pull away from his cock, going by his pace. he then crouches down to kyungsoo. his eyelids are already turning heavy as if sedated from the orgasm.

“wanna sleep now?” sehun asks. kyungsoo only has the energy to nod, holding out his arm for sehun to carry him. 

seeing kyungsoo’s dirtied hand and the cum on his lips the younger could only laugh. “we’re cleaning you up first. jesus, you’re insatiable,” utters sehun as he carries kyungsoo up.

**Author's Note:**

> how did this end up being 3k...I NEED GOD, HONESTLY....jckfdjgdfkj i swear i'm gonna cleanse this whole series with a fluff...one day...i'm just really bad at g/pg rated fluff LMFAO
> 
> i actually wanted to continue on the last fic but i didn't like how it turned out so that went back to the drafts. just wanna tell you guys because yes, there is a continuation, and i'll try to finish it sooon (i say 'continuation' acting like there is a plot to follow lmaodfdjsd)


End file.
